Summer Love
by kawaiiyumehime
Summary: Gou, Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto, and their teacher, Amakata Miho, decide to take a trip to America for summer! During this trip, friendships get stronger, they have a lot of fun, and there's a slight of romance in the air!


It was a hot day out in Japan, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, and you can hear the sound of ice cream trucks pass by. Gou was finishing packing up, since she just needed to put her make up kit there, and a few other things, she might've needed. She was beyond excited for the trip, since she's never been to America before. She was also happy to go with Amakata, Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto, and getting her mind off being ignored by her brother.

While she was packing, her phone rang, and to her surprise, it was Amakata calling. She pressed the answer button, and put the phone against her ear. "Hello?" she said. "Ah! Kou! You answered, the other's weren't answering. I wanted to call and say that we're going to all meet at your house, before we leave, alright? Make sure you contact them and tell them the new plan!" she exclaimed, before hanging up, in a hurry. Gou blinked, as she closed her phone, and sighed, "Everyone's gathering here? I guess I'll just text them all." she mumbled to herself, as she closed her suitcase, and began to call each of them, one by one.

-An Hour Later-

_Ding. Dong. _The doorbell rang and she heard knocking at the door, probably from one of the guys, since they were all meeting at her home. "I'm coming!" she shouted out, as she ran down the stairs, and began to unlock the front door. The knocking continued and she was getting annoyed, "Wait!" she shouted, as she flung the door open and rolled her eyes. "I told you to wait, Nagisa. I had to unlock it first." she said, as she began to walk toward the kitchen. "Make sure you shut the door, okay?" she said, not turning around, as she heard the door shut.

"It was hot, Gou-chan! I couldn't wait!" Nagisa stated, as he also made his way to the kitchen, behind her. She turned around and shouted, "It's Kou, not Gou!" She turned back around, as she took out some iced tea from the refrigerator, while the door bell rang _again_. "It's open!" she shouted out, as she closed the fridge, while she saw Amakata walk in. "Oh! Amakata-san! You're here! The others haven't arrived, yet."

Amakata sighed, "Oh well. I hope they get here soon. Our flight is in about an hour, plus it takes around twenty minutes just to get there." she stated, as she sat down on a chair, that was nearby the table, along with Nagisa and Gou. They began to eat what snacks they could find, since they were all hungry. Gou decided she'll just buy more when they came back from America. It wouldn't be bad or anything, since she was the only one who ate the snacks there anyways.

Not that long after, Makoto and Haruka ran through the door. "Gomen! We're late! Haruka wouldn't get out of his bathtub!" Makoto stated, as he bowed, while he apologized to them. "It's okay!" Amakata said, smiling. "Just don't let it happen again." she glared at them, while continuing to smile, creepily. "Well, let's go! We need to hurry!" Gou exclaimed, as they began to get their suitcases and headed to the van. Of course, Gou was last, since she had to lock up the house.

They reached the airport, got their tickets, and were about to board the plane. But then Nagisa turned around, "Ja Mata Ne, Japan!" he shouted. The all laughed and joined him, "Ja Mata Ne, Japan!" People looked at them weirdly, but they didn't mind. After they said that, they all headed into the plane, which they had to stay on for eleven hours, but it was worth it.

-11 Hours Later-

"Finally!" Gou exclaimed, as they all began to stretch, after putting their luggage down. "That was really long!" Nagisa shouted. "I agree. Then we have to go on another eleven hour flight to get back." Amakata stated, as she sighed. They were all pretty tired after that long plane ride. It was morning when they left, but it's nighttime in Los Angeles, California. They all couldn't wait to get to the hotel. They all pitched in to get suite, instead of a regular hotel room, since they all needed to stay together.

Soon after, they called a cab, and safely got to their hotel room. "Sugoi! This is nice!" Gou shouted, as she began to admire their hotel room. "Wow! This is amazing!" Nagisa stated. "Isn't it? I thought I'd surprise you with this one!" Amakata said, happily, as they all began to claim the rooms. There were 5 bedrooms, a living room, and a small kitchen. It was like an apartment! Each of them, began to put their suitcases into the rooms that they've claimed, and came back out to sit on the two small couches.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Gou said, excitedly. "I think we all can't wait." Haruka said. "Yes, we have a big day ahead of us, but what should we do first?" Amakata asked, as they began to think of things to do. "I know! How about we go to the beach?" Makoto suggested, looking at the others, while Haruka's eyes began to glisten. "The beach, huh? That's a great idea!" Amakata shouted. "Amakata-san, we should also go shopping!" Gou stated, as she added her idea. They all agreed. They wanted to see what type of things they had in America.

"So, it's settled! We'll go to the beach, swim, and go to a nice restaurant to end the day! Sound good?" Amakata asked, as she told them the plan for tomorrow. They all nodded, "Yeah!" they shouted together. "Well, now that we got that down, let's all sleep. We have a big day ahead of us and we need a lot of rest!" Amakata exclaimed. They all nodded, told each other good night, went to their rooms, and slept.

**Hi, there! I hope you liked the first chapter! If I get good reviews, I'll definitely continue it! **


End file.
